


Trapped

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Barry, Kara and Oliver are trapped in one prison and then a larger one.





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).



Supergirl, Flash and the Green Arrow were not having a very good day. The three of them were locked away in a basement, their hands and feet bound. This would normally not be an issue for any of them. Flash and Supergirl had powers that would could easily allow them to free themselves and the Green Arrow had been trained to escape bonds, but neither of them were having any luck.

“Augh,” Supergirl said as she strained against the simple looking ropes around her wrists.

“They’re magic. No amount of struggling is going to break them,” Green Arrow said simply.

“You could have told us that an hour ago,” Flash said.

The door opened, letting in a square of light. In walked a group of identical looking humanoid beings. They had fur on their skin. Each hand had seven fingers. Their knees hinged the opposite way as they walked forward.

“Tell us how this works,” one of them said as they held out the device Supergirl used to travel between their worlds.

“I have no idea what that is. Do you have any idea, Supergirl?” Flash asked.

Supergirl shook her head, “None at all.”

One of the aliens stepped forward. It held in its hands a gun. At first it was pointed at Supergirl. She looked back at it fearlessly. While she couldn’t break free from the bonds, and her heat vision and cold breath didn’t seem to work, she could still feel her heightened senses and she still had her durability. If the alien was going to shoot someone she was the best.

The muzzle then swung and it was pointed at Green Arrow when the trigger was pulled. With the reflexes that Supergirl and Flash possessed the bullet seemed to move in slow motion as it cut through both the air and then Oliver’s body.

“No!,” Supergirl cried out.

“What did you do that for!?” Barry asked.

“He isn’t enhanced. The two of you are. Therefore, he is the most damageable. Medical attention will be provided once the device has been identified.” The alien sounded as smug as any human could.

“Don’t tell them anything,” Green Arrow said through gritted teeth.

The alien then pointed the gun at another point on Oliver’s chest. It’s finger started to squeeze the trigger.

“Alright, I’ll tell you,” Flash gave in first. “It’s a device that allows travel between two different parallel Earths, the Earth that Supergirl is from.”

The alien looked at the Flash and then at the other two. It made no sound, but another alien stepped forward and knelt by the Green Arrow. It placed a rock against the bullet wound. Green Arrow’s face contorted in pain, but he didn’t scream out.

“You said that you’d help him!” Supergirl yelled.

“We are.” The alien watched dispassionately as the Green Arrow was roughly healed. “Now, sleep.” At its word, the three of them passed out.

It felt like only a moment had passed, but when they came to it was cold, and the ropes hold them were gone. The door was off the hinges and cracks were visible in all the building’s walls.

The Flash was gone for but a moment and then he was back. “Everything is gone!”

“What do you mean, everything is gone?” Green Arrow asked.

“Just come take a look for yourselves.” The three left the building together, the building that was supposed to just be a routine team up to bust a few Vertigo dealers. 

When they stepped outside it was into a world with no human movement, plants were overgrowing the city. Cars rusted in their spots. Animals were around, but there were no visible people.

“I can’t hear anyone,” Supergirl said. Her face was scrunching up in concentration as she pushed her senses.

“You mean anyone nearby, right?” Flash asked, his voice a mixture of fear and worry.

“No, I mean anyone on the planet,” Supergirl said.

“We need to get to Star Labs,” Green Arrow said, taking charge. “If anybody knows what is going on it will be Barry’s team.”

With a small grin despite the situation, Kara picked Oliver up in her arms. She carried him and flew as Barry ran beneath them. It took twelve seconds to reach Star Labs, which were also as empty as everything else. The three started to search and it was Kara that found a hidden thumb drive.

The used a generator to power one of the computers. When the thumb drive was inserted a video began to play. On the screen was a bruised and bloodied Cisco.

“Barry, I don’t have much time. After you, Kara, and Oliver disappeared aliens attacked. They’ve conquered everything, they’ve enslaved most and the rest are being turned into weird monster weapon things. They are using something, it makes a breach. I don’t know how they got that technology, but they are taking us to another world. That’s all I know. I’ll leave a new device with this so you can follow us if you are still alive.” The image cut out then as the video ended.

“Kara, was there a device with it?” Oliver asked.

Kara shook her head. “I found it by itself.”

Barry was shaking as he looked between the other two. “So, we can’t follow them. We don’t have Cisco or Kara’s device.”

“Can’t you travel between worlds, Barry?” Kara asked. “That’s how you got to my world.”

“There are infinite number of worlds. We could search for decades and never find them.”

“Barry, they had Kara’s device, so they probably went to Kara’s world,” Oliver said.

Kara balled up her fists, her knuckles turning white. “There’s only Clark, J’onn and the DEO to protect my world without me.” There was self-blame, anger directed at herself.

Barry looked at Kara and laid a hand on her. “I’ll try to get there and once I do I’ll be back.”

He started to run. Electricity was thrown from his body. He ran like he never ran before. Something was stopping him. He couldn’t slip through worlds the way he had in the past. He returned to Kara and Oliver.

Barry pulled his cowl off, looked at the two of them, “I can’t do it. They did something, but I can’t run between worlds anymore. They’ve cut Earth 1 off from the rest of the multiverse.”

The three said nothing more for a long moment as there was nothing more to say.


End file.
